Ojos negros
by ladyluna10
Summary: Marlene McKinnon es feliz junto a Sirius Black, pero hay un par de ojos oscuros que están amenazando con llevarla a la locura. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"._

N/A: Me apunté en la modalidad "Rambo" y me tocó la categoría "Evil is the new sexy" (es decir, uno de los tres debía ser un antagonista). Así que escogí a Rodolphus y, sí, está visto y comprobado que yo no puedo hacer triángulos amorosos normales así que, ¿absténganse sensibles?

* * *

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía imposible. Sentía aquellos ojos tan fieros y salvajes cargados de lujuria y deseo recorriéndola de arriba abajo, desnudándola con la mirada.

–Marlene, ¿estás bien?

Sirius dejó de besar su cuello y la miró, con el ceño fruncido. La rubia forzó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. No quería que el chico se diera cuenta de que no era él la persona a la que quería tener entre sus brazos en ese momento.

–Claro –dijo finalmente. Se echó un poco hacia delante, acercándose así su clavícula a los labios del chico–. Venga, sigue.

El mayor de los Black volvió a su tarea y Marlene cerró los ojos, abandonándose a aquella sensación, pero cambiando en su mente la imagen de quien la besaba. Ya que no podía dejar de pensar en él, al menos aprovecharía para disfrutar de su fantasía.

Sintió una mano acariciando su pierna y perdiéndose dentro de su falda y gimió. La acariciaba con deseo y entrega, pero todavía le faltaba un poco.

–Más fuerte –murmuró. Sabía que él no la tocaría así, que sería muchísimo más brusco, que no se preocuparía tanto por ella y, simplemente, tomaría lo que quisiera.

Las caricias se intensificaron y gimió con más fuerza al sentir un pequeño bocado en su clavícula.

–Merlín...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Casi podía ver aquellos ojos oscuros y aquella sonrisa peligrosa frente a ella, casi podía escucharlo murmurar en su oído cosas sobre la debilidad de la Orden y lo que «un verdadero sangre pura podía hacer».

Sin poder resistirse más, llevó las manos hacia el pantalón del chico, lo desabrochó y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se dejó caer, haciendo que entrara en ella. Gimió y él gruñó levemente, iniciando una serie de embestidas rápidas. Marlene se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza. Se sentía a punto, notaba un enorme cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y a duras penas lograba contener los gritos.

–Joder, hoy eres puro fuego, ¿eh?

Las palabras del chico la hicieron sonreír de medio lado, entre gemidos y jadeos. Si Sirius supiera que quien la estaba llevando a la locura no era precisamente él…

Cuando por fin llevó a la cima tuvo que contenerse para no gemir el nombre del chico que tenía en mente y acabó mordiendo el labio de Sirius con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de hacerle sangrar. Él, a pesar de ello, sonrió y le dio un beso lento mientras, poco a poco, también se liberaba y dejaba de moverse.

Marlene se dejó caer sobre él y enterró el rostro en su cuello, todavía sin poder quitarse la mirada de Rodolphus Lestrange de la cabeza.

* * *

Marlene había conocido a Rodolphus en una misión de la Orden y el chico simplemente la había fascinado. Su forma de moverse y luchar, su seguridad en sí mismo, su lado salvaje. No había podido evitarlo y había caído rendida a sus encantos. La había desconcertado por completo y, de no haber sido por Sirius que la sacó de allí al verla paralizada, la habrían capturado sin lugar a dudas. Y no sabía si eso era algo que la disgustaba por completo.

–McKinnon –Ojoloco llegó hasta ella y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Sí?

–Tienes una misión. Algo sencillo, no te preocupes.

–De acuerdo –asintió–. ¿Aviso a Lily o Sirius?

–No, irás sola. Es una misión rutinaria de vigilancia, no pasará nada. Solo tendrás que ir al Callejón Diagon y comprobar que nadie le hace nada a un par de tiendas regentadas por nacidos de muggle. Fácil, ¿verdad?

–Sí, no te preocupes.

–Muy bien.

En cuanto el hombre se marchó, comprobó que tenía la varita preparada y se desapareció, dispuesta a pasar la tarde mirando escaparates. Aquella misión tenía pinta de ser muy aburrida así que, ¿por qué no ir de compras y aprovechar para tener un poco de tiempo de tranquilidad?

Paseó un rato de un lado a otro, mirando ropa y pensando en cuánto podría gastarse y en si era ético pagar tantos galeones por unos tacones en medio de una guerra –por muy fabulosos que fueran–. Vigiló un poco más de cerca los comercios regentados por nacidos de muggle, entró en ellos, habló con los dueños e incluso se tomó un café en una pequeña cafetería que habían abierto hacía poco. En definitiva, disfrutó de una tarde muy tranquila, algo que no era precisamente normal en aquellos momentos.

Poco a poco, el callejón se fue vaciando, los establecimientos cerrando y los magos y brujas regresando a sus hogares. Marlene miró su reloj y suspiró. Su misión había terminado y ya era la hora de volver a casa. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse, una sombra llamó su atención. Se giró bruscamente hacia la pequeña callejuela y sacó su varita. Ahí había alguien y no le daba buena espina. Lentamente, y con un hechizo ya en mente, se acercó. Todo parecía haberse quedado de repente en silencio y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Algo le decía que lo mejor sería dejar aquello y volver al cuartel pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia atrás, sintió unas manos sujetándola por la cintura y una varita en su cuello.

–Hola, McKinnon, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Tuvo que contener un pequeño grito al sentir su aliento en su cuello y su voz directamente en su oreja. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Forcejeó un poco, pero él la agarró con más fuerza y le clavó la varita un poco más.

–Si no te quedas quietecita, acabaré contigo ahora mismo.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó tras detenerse. Sabía que aquella amenaza era seria y no tenía muchas ganas precisamente de morir.

–Creo que ya lo sabes –sonrió antes de pegarla un poco más a su cuerpo y comenzar a morder su cuello.

–Deja… déjame –murmuró, tratando de contener un gemido. Sentía la cabeza completamente embotada y un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictores. Había fantaseado con aquello tantísimas veces que no podía creerse que estuviera sucediendo de verdad pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba realmente asustada por lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle a partir de ese momento.

–Eso no es lo que quieres –contestó él, pasando ahora una mano bajo su camiseta y subiendo hasta alcanzar su sujetador–. En tu mirada el otro día había lujuria. ¿Crees que puedo complacerte mejor que ese estúpido traidor de Black? Tienes razón. Podría hacerte enloquecer, podría darte tanto placer que serías incapaz de decir otra cosa aparte de mi nombre durante días.

Marlene gimió sin poder evitarlo y él sonrió, victorioso. Sabía que tenía a aquella preciosa rubia a su merced. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la movió y, rápidamente, la pegó contra una pared.

–Mi esposa es muy aburrida –dijo, casi al mismo tiempo que volvía a atacar su cuello–. Solo piensa en la causa y en servir al Lord, pero a mí me encanta divertirme. Especialmente con traidoras y chicas malas como tú, McKinnon.

Le dio un bocado con fuerza y ella lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor, aunque no podía decir que aquello la hubiera disgustado precisamente. Rodolphus la besaba y acariciaba como siempre se imaginó que lo haría: con brusquedad, de forma demandante, tomando todo lo que quería.

Pronto las manos del chico se cansaron de jugar con la mitad superior de la chica y bajaron. Le arrancó el botón de los pantalones y se los bajó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo para poder quitárselos por completo. La rubia, un poco alarmada por aquello, volvió a gritar. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de medio y deseo y ambos sentimientos aumentaron cuando sintió la mirada que el hombre le dedicó.

–Un traidor como Black no debería poder disfrutar de todo esto cuando se le antojara –se dejó caer un poco hacia delante, haciendo presión, y ella gimió al notar su erección–. Preciosa, si realmente eres tan buena como creo pienso llevarte a mi casa y follarte día y noche hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda soportarlo más. Te enseñaría lo que un verdadero hombre sabe hacer. Estoy seguro de que solo te has acostado con criajos insolentes como Black, ¿cierto? –Marlene se sonrojó levemente y él sonrió mientras bajaba rápidamente la cremallera de su pantalón–. Eso me parecía.

Rápidamente, agitó su varita haciendo desaparecer la ropa interior de la chica y entró en ella con un movimiento brusco que le provocó un grito más alto y una sacudida de placer.

–Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno, muñequita –murmuró en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Comenzó entonces una serie de embestidas muy rápidas y fuertes que le dolían y gustaban a la chica casi a partes iguales. Jamás lo había hecho así, jamás Sirius había sido tan brusco y dominante. Y era algo que estaba a punto de volverla loca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, consciente de cómo sus gemidos la delataban.

–Eso es, sigue así, sigue gimiendo como la pequeña zorra que eres –empezó a decir en su oído, con voz sugerente y provocativa–. ¿Qué se siente al estar a punto de correrse en los brazos del enemigo?

–Ro… Rodolphus –no podía decir nada más. De verdad que no podía. Sus palabras y movimientos la estaban llevando al clímax y sentía toda la energía de su cuerpo concentrada en un único punto. Sabía que de un momento a otro estallaría.

–Eso es, muy bien, di mi nombre. Cuando acabe contigo quiero que se lo cuentes al idiota de Black y al resto de la Orden –sonrió y volvió a morder su cuello, dejándole otra marca–. Cuéntales cómo te entregaste a mí en un callejón, cómo no te resististe y te abriste de piernas sin dudarlo. Cuéntale a Black que soy mucho mejor que él en la cama y que te corriste para mí en mitad de la calle. Vuelve allí y díselo a todos pero, tranquila, muñeca, no voy a dejarte mucho tiempo con ellos. Volveré pronto a por ti y te haré mía una y otra vez hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más.

Aquello fue lo único que Marlene necesitó. Arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio con fuerza, conteniendo un grito a duras penas, mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía durante unos instantes para relajarse después. Rodolphus sonrió, satisfecho, y se dejó también ir, liberándose en su interior.

La puso de pie –aunque sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo debido al temblor que todavía las recorría y cayó al suelo– y se colocó la ropa rápidamente.

–Creo que debería dejarte ir así, medio desnuda, para que todos sepan lo que ha pasado sin necesidad de palabras –cogió los pantalones de la chica y sonrió–. Aunque, quizás, deba devolvértelos. Te has portado muy bien y ya habrá tiempo para tenerte semidesnuda, ¿no te parece?

Rodolphus lanzó una carcajada y Marlene, que todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los de él. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Debería estar asqueada por lo que acababa de suceder y asustada por su amenaza de volver a por ella, pero nada de eso sucedía. Aquello le había encantado y una parte dentro de ella pedía a gritos que la atara a una cama y cumpliera su amenaza. Quería que la hiciera suya una y otra vez, con brusquedad, con fuerza, mientras le recordaba cómo estaba traicionando a sus amigos y todos sus principios. Aquello no podía ser sano.

–No olvides, McKinnon que pronto regresaré a por ti pero, mientras tanto, espero que luzcas orgullosa tus nuevas cicatrices –enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa y sonrió con chulería–. Por cierto, deberías tomar una poción o algo. Si te has quedado embarazada, no me quedará más remedio que matarte. No puedo concebir un hijo con una sucia mestiza traidora.

Lanzó una última carcajada y se desapareció, dejando a la rubia sola en aquel callejón y todavía con aquella mezcla de sensaciones. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y volvió a sentir el peso de su oscura mirada sobre ella. Aquella mirada penetrante que hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y el fuego volviera a aparecer en su bajo vientre. Definitivamente aquellos ojos negros habían hecho que perdiera el poco sentido común que tenía.


End file.
